


Sick Day

by Gravytrain101



Series: CSI NY (Mac) Oneshots [1]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mac feels guilty, Mac has the flu, Sheldon takes care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Mac is home sick with the flu and his sweet boyfriend Sheldon takes care of him. Besides the flu, Mac is feeling guilty because Sheldon has to spend his only day off (Sunday) taking care of him.
Relationships: Sheldon Hawkes/Mac Taylor
Series: CSI NY (Mac) Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013889
Kudos: 3





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> I love CSI NY, it's probably my favorite crime show. Mac is my favorite character and I've noticed that there isn't a lot of fics out there where he's hurt or sick, so I decided to write this. 
> 
> Short little story but I hope you like it!

Sheldon’s POV:  
I open my eyes to see that it’s 9:00. Knowing that I probably won’t go back to sleep, I roll over to kiss Mac before getting up to shower. 

Instead of finding my boyfriend asleep next to me, I find an empty bed. 

“Mac?” I called out as I got up. 

I looked in the bathroom and the kitchen and didn’t find him. I went to the living room and saw him sleeping on the couch. 

I kneeled down by his head and placed my hand on his arm, “Baby?” 

“Mmm,” he moaned but didn’t do anything more. 

I smiled and shook him, “Mac?” 

“What?” he said as he opened his eyes to look at me. 

“Why are you sleeping on the couch?” I asked him as he sat up so I could sit next to him. 

“I feel like shit.” he told me. 

I leaned forward and pressed my hand to his forehead. 

“You have a fever,” I said, “You probably got the flu that’s been going around at work. Why didn’t you wake me?” 

“You were sleeping and I didn’t want to disturb you,” he told me. 

“Mac,” I said, “You can come to me at any time during the night or day with anything. It doesn’t bother me. What bothers me is that you didn’t come to me when you weren’t feeling good.” 

“Sorry,” he sighed as he looked down. 

“It’s okay baby,” I told him, “Just don’t do it again, okay?” 

“Okay,” he said. 

“Good,” I responded as I kissed his forehead, “Now, how are you feeling?” 

“Like shit,” he repeated. 

“Besides that,” I asked, “Headache? Cough? Stomach pain?” 

“All of that,” he told me, “And I’m cold.” 

“Okay,” I said as I got up, “You can sit here with this blanket and warm up, I’ll be right back.” 

I left to grab him some pain killers, water, his pillow, and my book. 

“Alright baby,” I said as I sat back down and placed the pillow in my lap, “Take these and then lay your head down on the pillow and get some rest.” 

He took the pills without argument which meant he must really feel awful. He layed back down and placed his head on the pillow. 

I started to run my fingers through his hair as I continued to read my book. 

“Thanks Sheldon,” he mumbled as sleep started to take him again. 

“You’re welcome Mac. Now get some sleep,” I told him. 

Sheldon's POV:  
A couple hours later Mac woke up and started coughing. I quickly set my book down and helped him sit up. 

I sat with his back to my chest as I held a cup of water in my hands, waiting for him to stop coughing enough so I could give it to him. 

He finally stopped coughing enough to take a few sips of water before giving the cup back to me. 

“Better?” I asked as I kissed his neck. 

He nodded and leaned back against me. 

“Do you want to try and eat something?” I asked as I rubbed my hand across his warm chest, “Toast? Oatmeal? Soup?” 

“Toast sounds okay,” he answered. 

“Okay,” I said as he moved to sit with his back against the couch so I could get up, “Want a little butter on it?” 

“Please,” he answered before turning on the TV. 

I came back shortly after with two plates of toast and some apple juice for the both of us. 

“Eat slow Mac,” I told him as I handed him his plate, “You don’t have to eat all of it either.” 

“Okay, thank you,” he said before taking a bite. 

“You’re welcome,” I responded as I turned my attention to the TV and smiled. Mac had turned on a cooking competition show. We don’t watch these shows often. We only watch them when we’ve had a long day at work and need something relaxing to watch, something that’s not filled with stuff to remind us of work. 

About a half an hour after we’ve finished our toast, Mac got up and ran to the bathroom. 

“Mac?” I asked as I paused the TV before getting up to follow him. 

I found him kneeling down and throwing up when I entered the bathroom. 

“Oh baby,” I sighed as I went to rub his back, “Let it out Mac.”

Once he was done, he got up and immediately brushed his teeth to get the disgusting taste out of his mouth. 

“Do you feel better?” I asked as I rubbed his back while he rinsed his mouth. 

“A little,” he answered after he put his toothbrush back. 

“Do you want to go back to the couch or go to our room? Which would be more comfortable?” I asked. 

“Probably our room if that’s okay,” he said. 

“Perfect,” I said as I kissed his cheek, “Go in there and I will be right there.” 

I left to grab a few things before going to meet Mac in our room. I saw that he was already lying down in bed and watching the same cooking show again. 

“I brought some water and pain killers for you if you want them?” I offered as I held them out to him. 

He took the pills and set the water on his bedside table before lying back down. 

“I’m sorry Sheldon,” he said as he looked at me. 

“For what?” I asked as I climbed into bed next to him. 

“You’re taking care of me on your only day off. I feel guilty.” he explained. 

“Baby, I don’t mind taking care of you. It’s actually nice to do it since you are the one always taking care of everybody else.” I told him as I pulled him closer so his head was on my chest, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

“Okay,” he sighed as he closed his eyes, “I love you.” 

“Love you too Mac,” I responded as I kissed the top of his head, “Now get some sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story and I hope you liked it! Feedback is welcomed and encouraged!


End file.
